¡De Chica a Chico!
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Ino es asignada a una peligrosa misión; para lograrlo deberá de aparentar que es un chico y así filtrarse a una organización secreta aparentando ser nadamás y nadamenos que Deidara. Ella contará con la ayuda de Naruto, Sakura y por supuesto...Shikamaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto, no son míos, si fueran míos, seguro Deidara e Ino serían hermanitos! XD**

Konnichipuuu!

Hola… Les traigo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste.

Oe=Oye

Hai=Sí

Outosan=Papá

Nani=¡Que!

Obaa-chan=Abuela

Aho=Tonto/Idiota

Baka=Idiota

Itai=Duele

Sugoi=Increíble/ Asombroso

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**°.-De Chica a Chico-.°**

Todo parecía estar bien en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los shinobis se encontraban entrenando, Naruto comía ramen, sin duda sería un día bastante tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Shizune!- gritó una exuberante rubia a su asistente.

-Diga Tsunade-sama- dijo la morena entrando a su despacho con Ton-Ton en brazos.

-Llama a Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y también a Yamanaka Ino ¡Los quiero aquí en menos de una hora!-

-¡Hai!- contestó Shizune y salió de ahí corriendo.

-Tsk…- chasqueó la lengua la Godaime –Esto no será nada bueno…-dijo mientras sacaba de su cajonera una botella de sake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Una preciosa rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en la florería, armando un arreglo "especial" que era para Kyosuke; un amigo que había conocido en el Hospital y que en una ocasión arriesgó su vida por ella.

-Ne, Ino…¿Estás segura de que esto me servirá?- dijo el chico recargándose sobre el mostrador donde se encontraba la florista.

-¡Claro que sí Kyosuke-kun! ¿Estás diciendo qué no tengo experiencia en esto?-le dijo Ino haciendo un mohín y apuntándolo con unas tijeras.

El azabache tragó saliva.

-No, no es Ino… Es solo que…es difícil pues la chica que en realidad me gusta trabaja en una florería…- dijo un tanto apenado.

Ino sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Oe, Kyosuke…Tendrás una cita hoy con una hermosa jovencita, deja de estar diciendo cosas sin sentido-

-Pero la tendré solo porque tú me dijiste…-bufó Kyosuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia el arreglo que estaba a punto de ser terminado.

-Bueno…bueno… Lo siento, pero es por tu bien, ya te dije porque lo hago, es tiempo de que sientes cabeza con alguien que…te pueda corresponder- dijo recargándose sobre el mostrador para darle un beso en la frente al atractivo chico poseedor de unos preciosos ojos de color esmeralda.

Realmente aquel joven era bien parecido, atento y valiente, sin embargo, el corazón de Ino pertenecía a un genio en los acertijos y demás …Pero un completo idiota para el amor.

-Ya te dije que tu serías mi hombre si no me gustara Nara…¡SHIKAMARU!- gritó Ino nerviosa al ver que precisamente el cobarde número uno de Konoha se encontraba frente a ellos viéndolos…

Kyosuke comenzó a reírse de Ino y ella no tuvo más remedio que patearle en la espinilla para que dejara de reír.

Shikamaru caminó hacia el mostrador con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué está pasando Ino? De repente te pusiste muy pálida…¿Acaso los interrumpí?-preguntó el moreno pues él tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos del chico.

Ino hizo un ademán con sus manos tratándole de restar importancia al comentario. Agradeció a Kami de que su compañero no hubiera captado "su declaración"

-Buen día Kyosuke-dijo el jounnin al llegar junto a él.

-Hola Shikamaru-san-dijo el azabache como si tuviera una papa en la boca.

-Aquí tienes Kyosuke-kun, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu cita- le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba un exótico y precioso ramo de flores.

-Hai, hai- dijo el ojiverde, cruzó el mostrador y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la kunoichi.

Shikamaru miró sorprendido la escena, era la primera persona que veía acercarse así a ella sin recibir un golpe o una cachetada.

Kyosuke al ver la mirada que le dirigía el Nara, decidió…calmarlo un poco.

-Tranquilo…solo me despedí de ella, además tú la tienes todos los días…¡Baka!- dijo antes de salir.

-¡YA VETE!- fue lo único que gritó la Yamanaka con su rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru, paso algo?- preguntó la rubia cuando estuvo más tranquila.

-Hai, Tsunade nos ha convocado para una misión-dijo el manipulador de sombras y después bostezó.

-De acuerdo-le contestó mientras se sacaba el delantal, abrió una puerta que estaba junto al mostrador y entró un poco para gritar:

-¡Outosan, saldré un segundo, la Godaime me llama, cerraré la florería!-

-Vámonos Shika- y se giró para salir con él.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…...En la Oficina de la Hokage…..°***

-Llegas tarde puerca- le susurró Sakura a Ino cuando estuvo al lado de ella.

-Cállate frente, tú también hubieras llegado tarde si tuvieras a Shikamaru en tu equipo…-

-Bien, ahora que están todos, le explicaré en qué consiste su tarea. Los he convocado a ustedes para una peligrosa misión- comenzó a explicar la Hokage.

-Nos hemos enterado de que uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, servía como espía, el informaba también a un grupo de la aldea de la Hierba llamado Happa-

-Necesitamos filtrarnos en la organización Happa para así sustraer información de ellos-

Todos asintieron.

-Aún no termino…Para esta misión, Shikamaru queda a cargo de ustedes y tú eres la clave de esta misión Ino…- dijo Tsunade señalando con su dedo a la Yamanaka.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Ino algo desconcertada.

La de enormes pechos asintió.

-Hai, tú Ino tendrás que hacer uso de tus habilidades como espía y también reemplazarás a alguien tal y como lo hiciste con la princesa Fuku-

-Solo que esta vez…tendrás que suplantar a alguien más…difícil…-

-¿Difícil?- repitió Ino por inercia.

-Esta vez Ino, tú tendrás que remplazar a… Deidara…-concluyó la de ojos miel.

-¡¿Nani?-gritaron todos, incluso hasta Shizune, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar a su jefa.

-Pero Tsunade-sama ¿no es mejor si asigna a uno de los chicos y que use un jutsu de transformación?- preguntó Ino.

-También pensé en eso Ino, pero quien se transforme, tendrá que permanecer día y noche en esa organización, ni el mejor shinobi puede permanecer todo el día con una transformación ya que se necesita cierta cantidad de chakra para poderla mantener- dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos.

-Y ya que tú cumples con casi todas las características físicas de Deidara, eres nuestra primera y única opción… Necesitamos esa información Ino…-

-Te hemos conseguido replicas de todo lo que usaba él, solo necesitaremos cambiarte el peinado y cambiar un poco tu manera de hablar- dijo Shizune.

-Hai- contestó Ino y dio un suspiro.

-¿Alguna pregunta o duda?- preguntó la adicta al sake.

-Tsunade-Shishou ¿Qué haremos exactamente Shikamaru, Naruto y yo en esta misión?- preguntó Sakura.

-Serán el respaldo de Ino en todo momento, ustedes tendrán que ser sus "asistentes" y cuidar de que nadie descubra su secreto, para que esto funcione deberán de cambiar un poco su aspecto físico y cuando sea el momento, Ino se encargará de presentarlos como sus subordinados. ¿Quedo claro?-

-¡Hai!- contestaron todos.

-Ne, ne, Obaa-chan, yo también tengo una pregunta- dijo Naruto alzando el brazo.

-Dime Naruto-

-¿No cree que en ese caso sería mejor usar a Sakura-chan como reemplazo?- dijo el rubio.

-¿A Sakura, dices?-

-Hai porque… ellos notarán tarde o temprano los grandes pechos de Ino…Digo a veces me pongo a pensar que tal vez Ino podría ser tu hija porque se parecen mucho y más por esas enormes tet...-pero no pudo completar la frase puesto que los puños de Tsunade e Ino se impactaron en el Uzumaki; la Hokage le había dado en el lado izquierdo y la mentalista le dio en el lado derecho.

-¡Itai!- se quejó el rubio mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el piso.

-¡Naruto aho!- le gritó Ino bastantes apenada por ese…"falso"…comentario.

-Hmn…- fue el único sonido que formuló la rubia de dos coletas, sin embargo una venita bombeaba rápidamente en su frente.

-Ya..ya…está bien, iré al punto….Digo que es mejor usar a Sakura-chan debido a su comportamiento y a su pequeña delantera, no notarán que es una mujer…- comentó el portador de Kyubi sobándose.

-¡NARUTO BAKA!- gritó la pelirosa dándole un certero golpe en la cara.

-¡Itai!- gritó Naruto yendo con Shizune para pedirle que lo curara, pues en realidad quería conservar todos sus dientes, además él no podía aguantar tantos golpes en un solo día de aquellas mujeres.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- gritaron también las rubias defendiendo a la de ojos jade.

Shikamaru simplemente se volteó hacia otro lado para que no pudieran ver el color carmín de su rostro, pues debía admitir que el chico tenía razón, además él también lo había pensado, sin querer…

-Ahora por favor acompañen a Shizune, ella les enseñará sus vestimentas, los detalles de la misión y el equipo que necesitarán. Cuento con ustedes y les deseo éxito – dijo la Godaime haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Hai Tsunade-sama!- contestaron todos antes de seguir a la morena.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***°…..Con Shizune…..°***

Guiados por Shizune, los cuatro llegaron a una oficina que se encontraba en la parte superior del despacho, esta habitación era conocida por tener el equipo necesario a ese tipo de misiones pues allí se encontraba todo tipo de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, pelucas, etc…

**-**Bien chicos, ustedes vayan de aquel lado de la habitación y escojan ropas distintas a las que traen puestas, lo que necesiten probarse y medirse podrán hacerlo de…de este lado- dijo la asistente de la Hokage mientras trataba de dividir la habitación colocando una gran cortina.

-Ne ¿Por qué haces eso Shizune? Las mejores cosas están de ese lado…- dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín.

-¡Eso es porque las cosas que están aquí son para mujeres, baka!- le contestó la pelirosa sacándole la lengua.

-Ya entiendo…-

-No es solo eso, la razón en sí es porque necesito ayudar a Ino con su…transformación…También le enseñaré a Sakura para que cuando estén de misión ella sea la que la cambie, así que nada de espiar… ¿Entendido? – explicó Shizune asomándose por un lado de la cortina para verificar que los shinobis estaban de acuerdo.

-Hai, hai- respondieron los chicos, realmente era muy raro cuando Shizune se ponía así, esto solo podía significar que hablaba en serio, muy en serio….

-Bueno Ino es tiempo de empezar, anda quítate tus ropas. Sakura tráeme esas vendas que están ahí-

-Ni hablar tendremos que buscar nuestras cosas sin ayuda de ellas- dijo Shikamaru mientras daba vueltas por el lugar asignado para buscar algo que ponerse.

-De acuerdo-dattebayo- le hizo segunda Naruto y también empezó a agarrar varios tipos de ropas.

Los chicos rápidamente encontraron su nuevo atuendo, ahora solo estaban curioseando y jugando con algunas pelucas pero fueron sacados de su diversión al escuchar…

-¡Vaya Ino! Sin duda será un reto bastante difícil- y después de decir esto la Haruno se empezó a reír.

-Es verdad… Sakura mejor tráeme aquellas vendas, son las más grandes. Ino necesito que te quites el sostén-

-¡¿Nani?- gritó Ino poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho tratándolo de cubrir de aquellas kunoichis.

-Anda Ino, quítate el sostén, necesitamos vendarte el pecho para evitar que se note-

-Bien...- dijo la ojiazul desabrochándolo.

-¡SUGOI INO! ¡Naruto tenía razón! Son tan grandes y lindas…Me das una envidia tremenda cerda…-

-Ino, no sabía que estabas tan…bien proporcionada… ¿En verdad son naturales?- preguntó curiosa la asistente de la Godaime.

-¡Ya basta chicas, no digan eso!-

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo Shizune-sempai…-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Cuál es Sakura?-

-Habrá que tocarlas…- concluyó para después acercarse peligrosamente hacia Ino y a sus…"grandes amiguitas."

-Bien pensado Sakura, esa es la mejor opción…- dijo Shizune siguiendo a la pelirosa.

-¡Ahh! ¡Déjenme chicas! ¡Lo juro son naturales!- gritaba la mentalista mientras sus compañeras la manoseaban.

-¡Son tan suaves!-gritó la especialista en veneno.

-¡Hai y tan firmes! ¡Son como frutas!- gritó la de kunoichi de rosa.

-¡Paren por favor!- gritaba inútilmente Ino.

Shikamaru y Naruto simplemente no lo creían, no lo creían y para colmo la cortina era blanca, ellos podían apreciar perfectamente las sombras de ellas, viendo y escuchando todo lo que le hacían a su rubia amiga, esto sin duda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mucho menos para Shikamaru pues él tenía un excelente oído, una memoria fotográfica y… era todo un experto en sombras…

-¿Qué está sucediendo allí Shikamaru?- preguntó el gennin con baba escurriendo de su boca.

-Yo…realmente no quiero pensar en ello…- dijo el moreno girándose completamente para no seguir viendo y después se colocó unas orejeras que estaban cerca de él.

_-¡Simplemente no quiero! Si continuó en esto, tendré problemas aquí abajo…- pensó_ el jounnin mientras miraba su entrepierna ya que toda la energía que no ocupaba, era rápidamente transmitida a esa zona…

Sin duda la Godaime tenía razón…Esta no sería una misión fácil…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

KIIIIIAAAAA! Qué tal les pareció eh, eh?

Pues ya ven mis queridos niños! Ya les traigo otra loca historia poniendo como siempre a mi amado Shikamaru e Ino, aunque claro siempre pongo a mi niño como todo un hentai jajaja XD

En fin espero que les haya gustado! :D

Besos y abrazos! Muuuaa! *.*

Recuerden, háganme saber su opinión acerca de este fic, ok?

Bye-Bye!


	2. CaC II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a mi mejor amigo Masashi Kishimoto.**

Konnichipuuu! He aquí la conti, espero que les guste.

**Glosario:**

_Sugoi=Increíble _

_Hai=Sí _

_Mendokusai=Problemático _

_Baka=Idiota _

_Nani=¡¿Qué? _

_Oe=Oye _

_Omae=Oye tú (de manera más agresiva) _

_Kami=Dios_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Bien…Al fin terminamos- dijo Shizune bastante satisfecha.

-¡Sugoi, Deidara-chan!- se burló la pelirosa.

-No me digas chan… Hnm- se defendió Ino usando un tono algo grave mientras que la morena quitaba la cortina.

-Veo que ya hasta te aprendiste la forma en que habla ¿cierto?-

-Hai, ya terminé de leer el reporte de Deidara mientras me ayudaban a vestirme- contestó Ino.

-¡Ah! ¡Deidara!-gritó Naruto bastante emocionado.

-Que buen disfraz, hasta te han puesto el amplificador que llevaba en su ojo-

Ino lucía exactamente igual a Deidara, llevaba las ropas negras con mallas y encima llevaba una capa de Akatsuki, le habían cambiado el peinado, poniendo el flequillo al otro lado y haciéndole una media coleta de lado. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de morado cosa que no le incomodó en lo absoluto, en su dedo índice derecho portaba una copia exacta del , _Dragón azul_Seiryū- Dragón azul y en esa misma mano llevaba su kasa-sombrero de paja listo para ser usado.

Shikamaru estaba extasiado, no podía creer que aquella divinidad fuera un "chico" lucía bastante bien, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a esas… nuevas y sexys ropas. _-Aún así sigue viéndose como un ángel…Un ángel negro, supongo…-_ pensó él.

-¿Y ustedes chicos que decidieron llevar?- preguntó la rubia tratando de que sus amigos dejaran de verla con esa mirada…

-Yo escogí un conjunto azul marino- comenzó el portador del Kyubi, el llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos con muchas bolsas a los lados y un chaleco abierto, sin nada abajo mostrando su bien formado tórax. Se había quitado la bandana de Konoha y había formado una técnica de transformación para quitar las marcas zorrunas de su rostro y también había quitado la marca que rodeaba a su ombligo.

-Sugoi Sakura-chan, esas ropas te sientan muy bien-dattebayo- continuó al ver a su amiga.

Sakura por su parte llevaba puesto un vestido como el que solía llevar cuando era gennin solo que era de un color diferente; similar al de sus ojos jade y algunos detalles en dorado. Llevaba en la parte de abajo una especie de mallón negro con los bordes también de color dorado. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y unos pequeños adornos para agarrar el fleco de lado. De igual manera se había quitado su bandana.

-Shikamaru tú luces casi igual, ven aquí…- lo llamó la mentalista sacándolo de sus inocentes pensamientos.

La hermosa Akatsuki le ayudó a escoger unas ropas para él y por el último decidió que quería ver a su amigo diferente y cuando decía diferente, lo era…

-Tsk…¿Problemática estás segura de que esto está bien? Esto no va conmigo…- dijo el jounnin al verse en el espejo. –Y menos esto…Sabes que jamás he salido así…- continuó mientras señalaba su cabeza.

-Ese es el punto mi querido Shikamaru, no te pareces en lo absoluto…- contesto su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

El moreno llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas, encima un chaleco negro con varias bolsas, un pantalón blanco con un cinturón de tela negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero eso no era nada, sin embargo, su cabello…la rubia se había encargado de quitarle la liga, ahora sus cabellos cafés caían libres y algo alborotados hasta la altura de su cuello, sin duda era otro hombre…uno muy atractivo por cierto.

-Vaya Shikamaru, no sabía que tenías ese cuerpo…- comentó Shizune bastante impactada por dicho cambio.

-Hai, te ves realmente bien. Tal vez y hasta podía salir contigo…- dijo la pelirosa acercándose a él, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Ni creas pelo de chicle! ¡No me lo quitarás como lo hiciste con Sasuke! ¡Él es mío!- gritó furiosa Ino, incluso se podían ver llamas con cada palabra que decía... Pero calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado y también por las miradas de sus compañeros debido a su repentino comentario.

El moreno alzó una ceja. –¿Acaso, ella se estaba peleando con Sakura…por él?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

La rubia comenzó a reír nerviosa haciendo un ademán con ambas manos para restarle importancia a ese pequeño accidente. –Será mejor que ya nos vayamos…- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

-Hai, será mejor que partan de una vez- comentó la asistente de la Godaime dándoles a cada uno una mochila con cosas que iban a necesitar en el transcurso de la misión a Sakura y a Shikamaru les dio dos mochilas puesto que en cada una de ellas llevaban ropa, vendas y demás cosas que iban a ser necesarias para su compañera.

-Maldita Puerca…Se está tomando muy en serio el hecho de que seamos sus asistentes. ¿Cierto?- dijo la pelirosa mientras se echaba la otra mochila al hombro.

-Tsk…Mendokusai-

Naruto solo se reía al ver que a sus amigos los habían reclutado como mulas de carga para ésta misión.

Salieron del despacho de la Hokage y ahora se disponían a ir a la puerta de Konoha para emprender el viaje hacia la aldea de la Hierba. En el camino se encontraron a Rock Lee quien estaba haciendo corriendo para ejercitarse.

-¡Oe, cejotas!- gritó el rubio alzando su mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Lee!- gritaron también las chicas.

El susodicho paró su rutina y giró hacia ellos, pero no los reconoció hasta que…

-¡Sakura-san! Estás preciosa- gritó el azabache con corazones en los ojos. –¡Al fin...decidiste formar parte de mi vida!-

-¿¡Nani!- preguntó la Haruno con una gota en la cabeza. –¿Pero qué estás diciendo Lee?-

-Así que este es el verdadero amor…¡Hasta te has vestido del mismo color que yo!- gritó muy emocionado y varios corazones empezaron a brotar de él.

Los demás empezaron a reírse al ver la reacción del experto en taijutsu quien se aproximaba cada vez hacia ella

-No te equivocas, esto…esto es solo casualidad- balbuceó la kunoichi de verde, pues estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Ven amor mío…No temas de expresar tus sentimientos hacia mí. Es tiempo de disfrutar nuestra juventud y regocijo que nos provoca el estar juntos- continuó y tras decir esto, cerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios acercándolos a los labios de la de ojos jade.

-No Lee…¡Detente! No me obligues a…- dijo en un último intento de calmarlo.

_-¡Shannaro lo patearé tan fuerte que la huella de mi zapato se le quedará grabada en su trasero!_- dijo la Inner de Sakura defendiendo la integridad de su portadora.

Y cuando los labios del chunnin iban a hacer contacto con los de la Haruno no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso a su Inner…

-¡Chaa!- gritó la pelirosa pateándolo fuertemente lanzándolo rápidamente por los aires y muy lejos de ella…

-¡Sakura-san, te amo!-gritó mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

-¡Uniceja-ttebayo!-

-¡Lee! ¡Oe Sakura esta vez si te pasaste, él solo te estaba haciendo un cumplido! Por Kami… ¿Eres baka o qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que es el único hombre que podrás conseguir con esa fea frente y esa actitud? ¡No abuses de que el pobre tenga problemas de la vista con tremendas cejas y no te pueda ver bien!- le gritó Ino mientras la amenazaba con su dedo índice.

-Oe problemática, ya es suficiente- le dijo el moreno tomándola por los hombros y jalándola para evitar que el problema se hiciera más grande, si no se calmaba pronto ella podía tomar el mismo curso que aquel chunnin de traje verde. Pero como no se callaba la cargó y se la echó a la espalda como si se tratara de un saco de patatas, cosa que la perturbó más…

-Me debes una Sakura…- le dijo el manipulador de sombras mientras se llevaba a la rubia de ahí.

-¡Omae! ¡Bájame en este momento Nara!-

-Hai, hai. Lo haré cuando te tranquilices ¿De acuerdo?- le preguntó como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

Bufó molesta la de ojos azules, pero no tenía otra opción más que calmarse, estaban a punto de salir a una misión, ella misma sabía que no debía de comportarse de esa manera ni de hacer berrinche por el pobre chico que estaba cegado por la hidrocefálica de su amiga, pero debía de aguantarse por mucho que la sacara de quicio. Además tenía que comportarse pues debía de actuar como Deidara de ahora en adelante…

-Ya estoy mejor Shika… ¿Me puedes bajar por favor?- dijo con la voz más dulce e inocente y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a esa tierna jovencita que le estaba suplicando al oído. La bajó y juntos se dispusieron a salir de la Aldea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ya habían pasado la entrada principal de Konoha, y se encontraban en el bosque y fue entonces que Shikamaru dio la primera instrucción.

-Bien, tendremos que correr a una velocidad de 35km/hr. Como saben la aldea de la Hierba no está muy lejos, así que como aún es temprano, estaremos llegando en la noche a más tardar. Tomaremos tres descansos de media hora distribuidos alrededor del día. ¿Les parece bien?-

-Estaría estupendo tener tres descansos- dijo la rubia y los demás también asintieron.

-Yo iré a la cabeza, después de mí irá Sakura, Ino tu estarás en medio de nosotros, y Naruto tu irás hasta lo último y crea un bunshin para que vaya detrás de Ino-

-Entendido… ¡BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- gritó el rubio siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán.

-Excelente, tomen sus puestos y partamos ahora- dijo el jounnin mientras veía a sus compañeros.

-¡Hai!- contestaron los demás y empezaron a correr en el respectivo orden en el que los había acomodado Shikamaru.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Nos detendremos aquí- dijo el capitán parándose y señalando una pequeña casa. Puesto que habían pasado tres horas de camino y decidieron parar en una casa de té para comer algo y descansar un rato, tal y como lo prometió Shikamaru.

-¡Quiero comer-ttebayo!-

-Esta gabardina me está matando-

-Tus mochilas me están partiendo los hombros-

-No frente eso es porque tienes la piel muy seca…-

-¡Shannaro!-

-Tranquilos chicos, vamos ya sé que están molestos, pero ahora podremos despejarnos un rato- comentó el moreno tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.

-Hai- dijeron antes de ingresar a la casa de té.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro ordenaron algunos dangos y té verde. Mientras lo comían la rubia trazó un plan en su mente y decidió compartirlos con los demás… -Chicos, tengo un plan que creo…nos será muy útil en esta misión- dijo Ino llamando rápidamente la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Verán…como ustedes saben, nos enfrentaremos a una organización de la que no tenemos mucho conocimiento, es vital para esta misión que sepamos lo que vamos a decir-

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Ino-shishi?-

-Quiero que estemos conectados-

-¿Nani, que dices Ino?-

-Me refiero a que puedo hacer un jutsu mental en ustedes para que podamos tener acceso a los pensamientos de los demás y viceversa…Estaremos conectados, lo que uno piense será transmitido en cuestión de segundos a los demás-

-Quieres decir que de esa manera podremos ser capaces de saber lo que el otro piensa. ¿Cierto?- dijo la pelirosa.

-Hai, será eficiente para poder responder lo mismo en caso de que nos pregunten fechas o hechos de los cuales no tenemos conocimiento, sin embargo de esta manera seremos capaces de responder lo mismo y de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo en caso de que queramos inventar algo-

-¡Sugoi Ino! Veo que ser compañera de Shikamaru te sirvió de algo…-dijo el rubio.

-¡Omae! Soy una Yamanaka, eso es lo que hacemos en nuestro clan para comunicarnos sin que los demás sepan…Pero será algo difícil con clanes ajenos, si me permiten, en este momento se lo haré a uno de ustedes y en los siguientes descansos lo haré con los que falten-

-Me parece muy bien, en ese caso empieza con Naruto, necesitamos que alguien controle su bocota y que mejor que tú…pues tú eres experta en eso… - dijo el jounnin.

-¿Tratas de decirme algo haragán?- le reprochó la florista.

-Etto…Por supuesto que no problemática. Anda, comienza ya con él-

-Naruto puedes venir conmigo por favor- pidió la kunoichi, el rubio asintió y tomó la mano de la Yamanaka quien se encargó de llevarlo afuera para regresar al bosque.

En cuanto el joven Nara vio como lo tomaba de la mano se tensó y su pulso se aceleró, Sakura debido a su preparación como ninja médico se percató al instante de su reacción y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Ino no siente nada por él, no entiendo porque te preocupas-

El susodicho volteó rápidamente hacia ella. –Yo no sé a qué te refieres…- balbuceó el moreno y después tomó un sorbo de té.

-No finjas y dime …¿cuando se lo dirás?- le preguntó la Haruno viéndolo fijamente y con una sonrisa.

-Sakura…tú mejor que nadie sabes que ella nunca me haría caso-

-No digas eso Shikamaru es más, yo te puedo ayudar, te puedo dar la inicial del chico que le gusta… Empieza con la letra S-

-Hai…yo sé que aún no olvida del traidor de Sasuke…-

-No Shikamaru, no es él-

-Tsk…Entonces es el idiota de Sai ¿cierto?-

-¿Oe, estás seguro de que tienes 200 de IQ? No puedo creer que no te des cuenta- dijo mientras se echaba a reír.

-¿Ah?-

-Baka…Inicia con S y termina en Hikamaru…-

El shinobi escupió el té que acababa de tomar por la impresión.

-¿Captas ya? Espero que con esto te atrevas pues sabrás que no serás rechazado…-

Él sonrió.

-Oe, espero que con esto estemos a mano. ¿De acuerdo?-

–Arigatou Sakura- dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ya en el siguiente viene lo bueno, así que porfa no se me desesperen, ok? Digamos que este fue apenas el lanzamiento…

Gracias por leer

Love yaaa! Muuuaaa! *.*

Se despide de ustedes Chanekin_n

PD: No se olviden de dejar **REVIEWS**, aclaro que son reviews, no que me pongan nada más **Conti,** eso me molesta un poco porque me gusta saber su opinión ( pónganme mejor que les gusto, que no, les dio risa, etc) no que me pongan solamente eso, además yo sé que la tengo que continuar, ¿cierto? OwO

Espero comprendan mi punto para que me ayuden a mejorar y ser feliz con un review, gracias! Nos estamos leyendo en el otro capi! :D


	3. CaC III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a mi mejor amigo Masashi Kishimoto.**

Konnichipuuu! He aquí la conti, espero que les guste. Lamento el haber tardado mucho con la conti, espero me perdonen.

***********Una pequeña aclaración, en la historia los pensamientos de los chicos serán puestos de esta manera: **_**"**__De Chica a Chico"_

**Glosario:**

_Sugoi=Increíble _

_Hai=Sí _

_Taisho=Capitán _

_Kai=Liberar _

_Damare=Cállate _

_Gomenasai=Perdón _

_Mendokusai=Problemático _

_Baka=Idiota _

_Nani=¡¿Qué? _

_Oe=Oye _

_Nanda-to= ¡Pero qué rayos! _

_Omae=Oye tú (de manera más agresiva) _

_Kami=Dios_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

°-…..CaC III…..-°

Él sonrió.

-Oe, espero que con esto estemos a mano. ¿De acuerdo?-

–Arigatou Sakura- dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

Cuando estaba en la puerta se volteó y le dijo:

-Oe, Sakura, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, iré a avisarles a los chicos. Tú tienes el dinero ya que eres la más adecuada para administrarlo. ¿Podrías pagar por favor? Te esperaré afuera junto con los demás-

-Hai...Ya te urge irlos a separar ¿cierto? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me callaré, los veré afuera- dijo Sakura al tiempo en que se levantaba de la mesa e iba con la encargada del lugar para pagar la cuenta.

-Tsk…Mujeres…- dijo el jounnin cuando salió. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, mientras lo consumía se adentró un poco al bosque para ir en busca de los rubios gritones.

Ino y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el césped con ambas piernas cruzadas, tomados de las manos y tenían sus frentes juntas, con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando el moreno los descubrió se quedó helado y se quedó allí sin hacer nada solo contemplándolos. Él sabía que estaban en medio de un jutsu, sin embargo se veían como una…pareja.

-Ya terminamos Naruto- dijo la rubia abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

El portador del Kyubi también abrió sus ojos pero lo hizo algo temeroso.

-Me siento algo mareado-ttebayo-

La kunoichi rió. –Lo sé Naruto, pero será temporal…Ahora te pediré que tengas cuidado con lo que piensas. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener en mi mente a la Frentosauria…-

-Hnm…Trataré Ino…-

-Bien, eso espero. Oe, te ves realmente bien sin esas marcas, sin ellas luces más humano…-dijo la de ojos azules mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro.

Fue ahí donde Shikamaru no pudo contenerse más y los interrumpió sin querer pues empezó a toser bruscamente. Llamando inmediatamente la atención de los rubiales.

-Y..Ya es hora de irnos- dijo el capitán en cuanto cuando pudo recuperar el aire.

-¡Hai taisho!- grito Naruto al pararse.

-Hai Shika…Ya terminamos- canturreó la mentalista al tiempo en que recibía la ayuda de el escandaloso para pararse.

-Solo dame un segundo a solas, los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda- pidió la florista formando un par de sellos alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡KAI!

-Bien…Vamos Naruto- dijo el de la coleta poniendo la mano en el hombro del gennin para llevárselo de ahí.

-¿Estará bien Shikamaru?- preguntó el rubio mirándola.

-Claro… Lo está haciendo por el jutsu, será mejor que tomes en cuenta lo que le te dijo, nada de pensar en burradas ¿ok?-

-Haa…¿Por eso quieres ser el último ¿cierto?- le dijo mientras le pegaba con su codo en las costillas.

-Quieres tener más tiempo para pensar en ella sin que se dé cuenta…- dijo finalmente soltando una risa.

El manipulador de sombras sintió sus mejillas arder y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después taparle la boca mientras que con su otro brazo lo ahorcaba, dirigió sus labios a la altura de oído y le dijo:

-¡Damare! Recuerda que ahora estarás conectado con ella, así que cuida mucho tus palabras y tus pensamientos…Y agradece el hecho de que aún no haya terminado…Porque si no, te ahorcaría en este momento…- lo amenazó el Nara mientras un aura negra emanaba de él.

El que se encontraba entre su brazo comenzó a temblar; en casi toda su vida, habían convivido juntos y nunca lo había visto así… -H..ha..hai- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- anunció la kunoichi de negro saliendo completamente del bosque.

-Shikamaru…¿Qué sucede, qué haces con Naruto?-

-Nada…Solo recordándole algo insignificante ¿verdad Naruto?-

El de ojos azules solo atinó a asentir débilmente.

-Bien, iré a buscar a la Frentesota, en lo que conversan-

-¡No Ino! ¡No me dejes solo con él-ttebayo!- gritó el Uzumaki corriendo al lado de su compañera como un niño pequeño escondiéndose tras su madre.

Ella rió. –¿Qué sucede Naruto, qué te preocupa de él? Es un holgazán de primera no creo que te haga nada, pero de acuerdo ven, es mi turno de salvarte…-

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Nara ¿qué problemas tienes con él?- le reprochó la rubia frunciendo el ceño y alzando su voz.

-Oh, no Ino, yo no los tengo; es él quien los tiene…-dijo el jounnin formando una risa de lado, yéndose con Sakura para tomar sus mochilas.

-Por Kami Naruto… ¿Qué hiciste ahora, le dijiste algo malo?- preguntó la Yamanaka bastante confundida por la reacción de su amigo. Él susodicho solo sonrió y alzó los hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, continuaron su camino.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-¡Omae! ¡Naruto, saca de mi mente el trasero de Sakura en este instante!- gritó furiosa la "Akatsuki" volteándose completamente. –Llevas todo el camino viéndola…¡Demonios, ya basta!-

-Gomenasai Ino, no sé cómo detenerme- contestó él mirando hacia otro lado.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-¡Shannaro! Maldita puerca ¿lo estás diciendo por mí?- se defendió la kunoichi de verde amenazando a la florista con romperle algo.

El moreno sintió la repentina tensión y cambio de humor de todos sus compañeros, por tal motivo decidió parar en ese instante.

-¡Tomaremos el descanso ahora!- señaló Shikamaru parándose de pronto. –Mendokusai, porque no mejor me lo piden en vez de pelarse ¿ah?-

-Bien…Disculpa Shikamaru- contestaron los otros con un mohín al tiempo que brincaban el último árbol para llegar hasta él.

Bajaron de los árboles con un ágil movimiento, al bajar de éstos, se sacaron las mochilas de encima de los hombros y así descansar un poco de aquella pesada carga, sacando de ella unos cuantos termos con agua y también un poco de comida instantánea para prepararla.

-¿Quién quiere seguir?- preguntó la florista sacando a los demás de sus actividades.

-Creo que Sakura…- comentó Shikamaru, se giró y pudo ver al blondo reírse de él, pero en cuanto el moreno le hizo una seña, se calló inmediatamente.

Sakura asintió. –Claro, lo haré…Me conviene saber que tanto han estado pensando de mí…- dijo al tiempo en que los fulminaba con sus ojos jade.

-Ven conmigo, frente- dijo su amiga extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara. Con desconfianza la tomó y se giró hacia Shikamaru para decirle:

-Lo ves, es normal…-

Shikamaru bufó y se volteó negando con la cabeza.

Las chicas se retiraron hacia el bosque de nuevo, pues necesitarían tranquilidad y una vez que estuvieron sentadas, repitió la misma acción que hizo con Naruto solo que esta vez se vio aún más extraño…

-Se ven tan hermosas y sexys-ttebayo!- dijo el gennin mirándolas desde lo lejos.

La Yamanaka se volteó hacia él furiosa. –¡Cuida tus palabras, baka! Ya sabes que yo no pego tan duro como ella, así que compórtate porque estoy a punto de formar un vínculo también con su enorme cabezota –

-Apúrate ya cerda, quiero saber que tanto piensa el baka…- dijo para después cerrar sus ojos.

-Comenzaré. Despeja tu mente…- y tras decir esto una luz azul comenzó a emanar de la florista.

-Cielos Shikamaru, dentro de unas cuantas horas, tendrás problemas tu también…-

-Tsk…¡Damare!- le gritó el moreno, yéndose en dirección contraria a la de las kunoichis.

En unos cuantos minutos, la blonda había terminado con Sakura y ahora se disponían a ir con sus compañeros para tomar un refrigerio.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, partieron otra vez.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidieron tomar el siguiente descanso y establecer la última conexión, que era la de Shikamaru, pero…

-Shika, yo sé que eres el último que me falta pero creo que si lo hago ahorita no podré continuar, ya casi no me queda chakra, no te lo haré a tí …Espero y lo entiendas, enserio, estoy muy cansada- le explicó la ojiazul recargándose en un frondoso árbol para no caerse.

Eran las palabras más hermosas de todo el día, parece que al final de cuentas, se iba a poder salir con la suya. –¡Oh! Bien, no hay problema Ino, yo entiendo, será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho porque ya estamos bastante cerca y te necesitamos bien- le contestó, fingiendo algo de decepción.

-Arigatou Shika, tomaré una siesta- dijo mientras se sentaba y recargaba su espalda en el árbol.

Naruto y Sakura se giraron para encarar a su capitán, cuando lo vieron ambos le guiñaron un ojo al tiempo en que estiraban sus brazos y levantaban su dedos en señal de victoria.

-Chicos…- dijo el de la coleta con una sonrisa. –Descansen ustedes también, yo vigilaré-

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a sentar.

Pasó una media hora y era tiempo de seguir. El joven Nara despertó primero al rubio y luego a la pelirosada, dejando hasta el final a su mejor amiga. Los dos primeros comenzaron a recoger las cosas para poder irse.

Shikamaru llegó hasta ella, iba a despertarla hasta que se quedó embobado por aquella imagen, agradeció a Kami el hecho de que aún podía contemplarla sin que se diera cuenta.

-Problemática…Despierta ya, es hora de irnos- le dijo suavemente mientras la movía un poco de los hombros.

-Shika…- dijo abriendo sus grandes y hermosos zafiros. –Hai, vámonos, me muero por llegar y dormir como se debe.

-Vaya, mira quién es la perezosa ahora…- le respondió en un tono burlón, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Calla Nara…Eso mi querido amigo, lo he aprendido de ti, sin duda eres el mejor- le dijo soplando su flequillo y después le mostró una gran sonrisa. Cuando se paró por completo sintió sus piernas flaquear, para su fortuna, las fuertes manos del shinobi la tomaron de la cintura al percatarse de que su amiga no se encontraba bien.

-Oe, mujer…¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Shikamaru preocupado por el aparente estado de la Yamanaka y después cambió el agarre de sus caderas por el de sus manos.

-Yo…creo que aún no me he recuperado por completo- respondió aún con sus manos entre las de él.

-Tsk, supongo que tendré que hacer esto…- y tras decirlo pasó una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Ino y con la otra la tomó por la espalda, levantándola en el acto sin ningún esfuerzo; como si se tratase de una pluma.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué es lo que haces?- exigió saber la rubia con las mejillas teñidas de rojo debido a la cercanía que ahora había entre ellos.

-Shh…Descansa problemática que yo te llevaré el resto del camino-

-Pero Shika aún faltan dos horas, no podrás cargarme todo el rato-

-¿Qué cosa estás diciendo? Si se trata de ti…puedo hacer eso y mucho más…-

-¿Enserio? Arigatou Shi…Shika- dijo aún más sonrojada, pasando sus níveas manos por detrás del cuello del jounnin.

-¿Sabes? Es por eso que prefiero a los de pelo obscuro, dicen que ellos son capaces de hacer muchas cosas; incluyendo al amor…Además que claro me encanta el contraste del pelo negro-

-Hai…Hai…lo sé; es por eso que te gustaba el arrogante Sasuke y después el hueco de Sai, aunque ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que acabas de mencionar ¿cierto?- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

La rubia asintió –Así es…pero yo no me refería precisamente a ellos, porque… a mí también me gustan los de pelo café-

Shikamaru sonrió ampliamente por el repentino comentario de la mentalista _¿Por qué rayos le había dicho eso? _Al no encontrar una respuestacomenzó a caminar con ella en brazos hacia la ruta prevista del bosque para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Y… ¿sabes qué más?...-

-Shh…Descansa ya problemática, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas-

-De acuerdo, lo haré solamente porque confió en que no me dejarás botada por ahí y…también quiero recuperar mi chakra; no quiero ser una carga para ti- diciendo lo último con un bostezo antes de caer dormida.

-Me alegra que también te preocupes por mí, pero…tú nunca serás una carga para mí- concluyó él depositando un suave beso en la frente de la bella kunoichi.

Una vez que estuvo frente a los chicos:

-¡Vámonos ya! Y…quiten de una buena vez esa cara de bobos- les gritó a la ninja médico y al gennin quienes los miraban divertidos por aquella "escena romántica".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a un paso de la puerta principal de la Aldea de la Hierba.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que la despertemos. ¿No creen?-

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, será mejor despertarla antes de que alguien nos vea-

-De acuerdo, lo haré- y comenzó a sacudirla un poco. –Ya hemos llegado, despierta problemática- susurró cerca de su oído.

Ino se despertó y bajó de los cómodos y tibios brazos del moreno para poder entrar por su cuenta a la Aldea.

-Es hora de entrar- señaló el capitán dando un firme paso, pero de repente vieron que la florista salió corriendo de regreso al bosque.

-¡Ino!- gritaron mientras la seguían.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaron.

-Shh…No digan mi nombre, estoy bien, solo he venido aquí para hacer el jutsu de transformación en mis manos y pecho.

-Bien, apúrate, te cubriremos-

Se escuchó una especie de aplauso y cuando voltearon a verla la kunoichi portaba todo lo que hacía falta, las bocas, el sombrero, etc.

-Es hora de hacerlo, chicos…- dijo decidida la mentalista dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la entrada.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzarla, los guardianes se apresuraron a cerrarles el paso. -¿Quiénes son?- preguntó uno de ellos apuntándoles con un arma, pero en cuanto termino de ver al equipo y vio a Deidara se hizo para atrás y bajo el arma bastante apenado.

-Lo lamento Deidara-sama, no vi que venían con usted. Adelante por favor…Higurashi-sama le espera donde siempre con los demás-

-Arigatou- dijo Deidara con un tono frío y grave mientras pasaba a su lado, después se giró y le tomó de la cabeza. –Que no se repita otra vez…Hnm- y fue en ese momento donde aprovechó a sustraer algo de información de su mente con ayuda del contacto de su mano, afortunadamente los otros guardianes no le prestaron mucha atención a esa acción. Cuando logró lo que quería lo soltó y siguió caminando…Ya sabía a dónde llegar y quiénes eran los miembros de la organización.

-Con permiso- dijo la Haruno siguiendo a su compañera junto a los demás chicos.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de los guardianes Deidara les explicó a los demás lo que había visto.

-Sugoi, estuviste perfecta-ttebayo-

-Me estaba muriendo de nervios…¿Qué tal mi voz?-

-Tranquila no lo notarán, fue estupendo eso de sacar la información de aquel chico-

-Hai, arigatou, démonos prisa no está muy lejos el lugar. Síganme- dijo la chica al tiempo que caminaba hacia una enorme casa. Shikamaru se apresuró para alcanzarla y una vez que estuvo junto a ella le dijo:

-Etto…Problemática…Yo…Hay algo que quiero decirte desde algún tiempo…-

-Shh- lo calló la Yamanaka.

– Ya llegamos al lugar. Lo siento Shika, pero sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar; Además no creo que sea tan importante ¿cierto?- concluyó ella dejando al shinobi bastante decepcionado.

-Hai, tienes razón Ino, lo siento- respondió al tiempo en que agachaba la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la gran casa se reunieron alrededor de Shikamaru para que diera las últimas instrucciones antes de adentrarse a dicho lugar.

-Bien, a partir de ahora dejaremos de ser de Konoha, recuerden que nos presentaremos como asistentes de Deidara y por tal motivo seremos de la Roca al igual que él. Sakura, Naruto, ustedes están conectados a Ino, ayúdenla a analizar y a decir cosas que crean que son convenientes ¿de acuerdo? Hay que registrar y obtener lo más que podamos de esta organización pero habrá que mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Les quedó claro?-

-Hai- asintieron los tres colocándose las bandanas en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Comienza la operación Happa-ttebayo!-

¡Hola otra vez!

Antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones y felices fiestas! Que el año próximo sea para mejor, mucho éxito y que sus vidas estén acompañados en todo momento de SALUD, DINERO Y MUCHO AMOR! *.* Ah…y espero que me hayan extrañado al igual que como yo los extrañé a todos ustedes! Jaja :P

Los quiero mucho y espero leer pronto sus reviews, díganme si les ha gustado por favor!

Besos y abrazos! MUUUAAAAA! *.* Jaa-ne

PD: Feliz regreso a clases! (Olvídenlo…eso no es un pensamiento feliz, lo siento! XD)

Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, aquí les dejo este fragmento que encontré en Internet acerca de que quiere decir el color del cabello:

En cuanto a su color, los cabellos negros o muy oscuros indican gran capacidad de amar y voluptuosidad; rubios, más que amor anuncian amistad; castaños, sinceridad en el amor; rojizos, celos; y blancos, dignidad y sabiduría. 


	4. CaC IV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a mi mejor amigo Masashi Kishimoto.**

Konnichipuuu! He aquí la conti, espero que les guste.

***********Una pequeña aclaración, en la historia los pensamientos de los chicos serán puestos de esta manera: **_**"**__De Chica a Chico"_

**Glosario:**

_Sugoi=Increíble _

_Hai=Sí _

_Taisho=Capitán _

_Kai=Liberar _

_Damare=Cállate _

_Kuso=Mierda _

_Gomenasai=Perdón _

_**Choko= Taza de cerámica donde se sirve el Sake **_

_Mendokusai=Problemático _

_Baka=Idiota _

_Nani=¡¿Qué? _

_Oe=Oye _

_Nanda-to= ¡Pero qué rayos! _

_Omae=Oye tú (de manera más agresiva) _

_Kami=Dios_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

°-…..CaC IV…..-°

Todos se pusieron detrás de Ino listos para empezar con la misión.

-Tienen que creer que soy Deidara, ¿cierto?…- dijo Ino dando un suspiro.

-¡No Ino, no hagas eso!- gritó Sakura cuando el plan de su amiga se proyectó en su mente.

La Akatsuki comenzó a reír sádicamente como respuesta y sacó varios kunais cada uno de ellos llevaba un pergamino explosivo, tras haberlos sacado todos los lanzó con fuerza hacia la enorme puerta de madera con hierro que protegía la entrada.

Naruto solo se limitó a cubrirse los oídos al ver que ella no se retractaría.

-¡Katsu!- gritó formando un sello. Rápidamente toda la puerta y parte de la pared se redujeron a escombros que se esparcieron por toda la entrada. Varios hombres pronto llegaron ahí.

-¡¿Nanda-to?- gritó uno de ellos al ver lo ocurrido, al parecer era el líder de ese pequeño grupo pues los demás permanecieron detrás de él, esperando alguna instrucción. Ellos vestían un conjunto negro con detalles en verde esmeralda y unos antifaces de distintas formas del mismo color que sus ropas.

El líder quién era el más alto y fornido que los demás, él quien tenía una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a los hombros, era de pálida piel, poseía también unos grandes y hermosos ojos de color verde. Él se acercó peligrosamente a Deidara y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo y viceversa hasta que…

-¡Deidara-dono! ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? ¡Ya sabíamos que iba a llegar, estábamos esperándolo desde hace tiempo detrás de la puerta, no era necesario que se anunciara y provocara todo esto con su maldita arcilla!- le dijo mientras acercaba su perfecto rostro hacia él para así regañarlo mejor.

-No creerás con quien está fantaseando Ino- susurró Naruto a Shikamaru con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Nani? ¿Con quién?- exigió saber el jounnin.

Naruto solo se limitó a señalar con su dedo al que se encontraba frente a Ino.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-

El rubio le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas. –Baja la voz baka, además eso fue tu culpa por no decírselo antes, es por eso que lo mío funciona bastante bien con Sakura-chan-

-Sí claro…¡Kuso! Soy un tonto, incluso hace rato lo dijo…a ella le encantan los de cabello negro…- concluyó apretando los puños y los dientes, frunciendo las cejas, tanto que parecía que solo tuviera una.

Ino se quedó paralizada por la cercanía de él y también quedó petrificada al contemplar mejor sus ojos y sus carnosos labios, pero gracias a los pensamientos de la Haruno, logró recuperarse.

"_¡Ino baka deja de babosear con él y contéstale algo de una vez!"_

Fue entonces que Ino reaccionó.

-¡Omae, aléjate de mí maldito muñeco! ¡No me reclames nada, además me contuve bastante. Tu bien sabes que fácilmente pude haber volado todo el asqueroso lugar, pero no lo hice, así que cierra el pico! Debo confesar que la verdadera razón por la que lo hice fue porque no había nadie para recibirme, hasta el incompetente que protege la entrada de la aldea no me reconoció-hnm! -

-¡Eso es porque cada que pasa el tiempo te pareces más a una mujer en vez de aparentar lo que dices ser! ¡Puedo apostar a que debajo de esa gabardina tienes unos enormes pechos!- se defendió el mayor mientras sonreía socarronamente dirigiendo sus grandes y varoniles manos hacia esa zona.

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario y acción. Broma o no…Había acertado; justo en el blanco…

El Nara comenzó a tensarse al igual que la pelirosada.

Sin embargo el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una gran risotada, que por fortuna sirvió como distracción y se encargó de frustrar el plan de aquel joven quien se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos por tal atrevimiento; avanzó hacia él con grandes zancadas y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar un golpe sobre su rubia cabeza, pero una voz grave lo obligó a detenerse.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Todos voltearon, buscando a la persona que había gritado.

-¡Sakai! ¿Qué rayos ibas a hacer? ¡Compórtate por Kami!- dijo severamente viendo al azabache.

-Higurashi-sama…Yo…etto…gomenasai- balbuceó el ojiverde haciendo una reverencia.

-Cielos chico…tan impulsivo como siempre. Íbamos a ponerte una prueba similar a esa para ver si realmente eras Deidara y no un impostor, pero con esa explosión y ese arranque de rabia me ha dejado muy claro de que se trata de ti. Al menos nos has ahorrado algo de tiempo ¿cierto?- dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara con una sonrisa. – Pasa por favor, te hemos estado esperando durante horas, es por eso que en este instante no había nadie en la puerta, pero ya tenemos todo preparado- concluyó pasando un brazo por detrás de la espalda del Akatsuki para después apretarlo afectuosamente.

-Arigatou Higurashi-sama- dijo Deidara sonriendo ampliamente y agradeció mentalmente a aquel hombre por ahorrarle el trabajo de "demostrarlo". Posteriormente volteó hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros y guiñarles un ojo.

"_Lo hemos logrado amigos; primera fase…Superada"_

-Entremos, ya es tarde y hace frío, lo mejor será que comencemos mañana- dijo el mayor mientras ingresaba a la enorme casa. –Nuestro personal se encargará de lo que necesites-

-Deidara-san por favor entre, ya tenemos preparada su habitación- dijo un joven a la entrada, el señor pudo ver que no solo Deidara estaba ingresando, sino que también tres chicos más lo hacían. Se paró en seco cuando vio a la Haruno.

-Deidara, no sabía que ya te habías conseguido una linda "novia". Aunque no me sorprende, siempre te han gustado los que tienen el cabello pintado del derivado del rojo. ¿Cierto?- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia Sakura tomando su mano para después besar su dorso.

"_¡¿NANDA-TO? "_

"_¡¿NANI, QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?"-_

"_¡¿Novia-ttebayo?-_

-Veo que él pelirrojo no te hizo caso…y por eso te conseguiste una… rosada- dijo Sakai con sarcasmo al pasar junto a él, mirándolos con desdén. Sobre todo a la de ojos jade.

"_¡Konoyarro! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Shannaro!"_

"_¿Pelirrojo?"_

-Sasori…- siseó la Haruno para darle la respuesta a su amiga en voz alta.

Las chicas se quedaron congeladas, realmente no sabían que decir, sin embargo Shikamaru las ínsito para que le siguieran la corriente.

-Ah…Sí así es, es mi…es mi…no-no-novia- dijo con un enorme sonrojo y a la vez con cara de asco.

"_¡Maldita puerca, deja de poner esa cara!"_

-Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes. Sin duda hacen una linda pareja. ¡Kana!- tras gritarlo una jovencita se acercó a él.

-Diga, Higurashi-sama- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Tendrás que cambiarle el cuarto, de seguro querrán dormir juntos-

Deidara y Sakura se voltearon a ver con los ojos desorbitados.

"_¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?"_

"_Cálmate Frentesota…No pasa nada, ya hemos dormido juntas muchas veces, no habrá problema"_

"_Ha-hai… Pero nunca…de esa manera-_

Se voltearon hacia él nuevamente y le dedicaron una especie de…¿sonrisa?

-Amo, lamento informarle que ya no nos quedan más cuartos con camas grandes-

-Entonces consíguele una, Sakai tiene una suite, cámbiasela-

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Mi habitación! ¡Outosan, no por favor, además ni siquiera la van a ocupar, de seguro él no sirve para nada!- gritó bastante enfurecido encarando al rubio mayor.

-¡Silencio Sakai, no digas esas cosas y… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas Outosan?-

-Vamos Kana, ayúdame a cambiar mis cosas al otro cuarto. ¡Chsk! - chasqueó la lengua y se fue rápidamente.

-Enseguida joven amo- contesto con su rostro colorado.

-Cielos, de seguro Deidara debió de haberle hecho algo muy malo como para que lo odie tanto- susurró Naruto a sus compañeros.

Los demás asintieron.

-Lamento haber destruido la entrada Higurashi-sama. Hnm- dijo Deidara.

-Descuida, los hombres de mi hij…de Sakai ya trabajan en ello, dos de ellos tienen el elemento tierra-

Deidara asintió y siguió su camino, cuando volteó hacia atrás vio que Sakura era la única que la estaba siguiendo y decidió preguntar mentalmente para saber de ellos.

"_¿Naruto, donde están?" _

"_Estamos afuera investigando los alrededores"_

"_Bien"_

"_Mantennos informadas"_

"_Claro Ino, en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes"_

La jovencita de hace algunos minutos atrás se puso frente a ellas.

-Deidara-sama, mi amo quiere que se reúnan con él para cenar, usted y…¿La "señorita"?-

-¿Nani? Claro que aún soy "señorita"- espetó molesta la kunoichi.

-Hai…se te ve a leguas…- dijo por lo bajo Deidara mientras rodaba los ojos, haciendo reír a la sirvienta.

-¡Oe!-

-Ya, ya…lo lamento. Guíanos por favor Kana-

-Claro señor-

-Oíste me ha dicho señor…-

-Cállate puerca-

Kana volteó hacia ellos sorprendida por aquel comentario. Pero decidió restarle importancia. Quizás había escuchado mal…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Todos ya se encontraban en la mesa y quedaban solamente dos asientos libres, justamente uno al lado de su "querido" enemigo y otro al lado de Higurashi-san.

-Ven Deidara, tú te sentarás a mi lado derecho- dijo el jefe señalando la silla que se encontraba a un costado.

-Hai- contesto temeroso ya que vio que Sakai le miraba con ojos rabiosos y también apreció una enorme aura negra saliendo de él.

"Sakura, onegai, siéntate al lado de Sakai, no dejes que me haga daño…"

Cuando se sentó junto al comandante rápidamente Kana se encargó de darle un plato con comida y un _**choko**_ lleno de humeante sake.

-Arigatou-

-Bien Deidara, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, hay más integrantes en la organización este año. Ellos son Takahiro-san, Akizuki-san, Kiyoshi-san y falta uno más…pero aún no llega-

-Encantando. Hnm- respondió haciendo una reverencia en el orden en se los había presentado. El primero era un hombre alto, de tez blanca, sus cabellos eran grises y tenía ojos azules. El segundo era delgado y del mismo tamaño que el anterior, el poseía una cabellera castaña y sus ojos eran rojos con un aspecto felino, sin duda era un hombre bastante amenazador. El último era más bajito que sus compañeros, tenía cabellos que se asemejaban al color de la miel, sus ojos eran de igual color y mostraba una sonrisa de lado hacia él.

-Pronto, bebámoslo antes de que se enfríe- dijo Takahiro-san alzando su choko.

-Hai- contestaron los demás y alzaron sus tazas.

-Etto…Yo...Hai-balbuceó ya que ella no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, mucho menos el sake, además de que sabía de los 16° grados de alcohol podían ser nefastos en alguien que no acostumbra beber.

-Vamos, bebámoslo- incitó Kiyoshi-san.

Tomó el choko y lo colocó a la altura de su boca, cerró los ojos, pero cuando estaba a punto de beberlo…

-¡Taisho! ¡Hemos encontrado a estos vagos merodeando en las afueras de sus terrenos!-

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-

-Llévenlos a la entrada de la Aldea y mátenlos…- contestó el capitán.

-Hai- contestaron los dos. –Caminen, les tenemos preparado un lindo funeral…-

Las kunoichis giraron para ver a los responsables.

"_Ayúdennos-ttebayo"_

Ellas cruzaron las miradas.

Deidara se alzó rápidamente y azotando sus manos contra la mesa gritó:

-¡Libérenlos! Ellos son míos…-

Higurashi y los demás miembros se giraron hacia él.

-¿Nanda-to?-

Sakai comenzó a reír por lo bajo. -Sin duda esta vez sí le tocará un regaño al muñeco- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Oh. Casi se me estaba olvidando, ellos son mis asistentes- continuo Deidara señalando al moreno y al rubio.

-¿Quieres decir que vienen contigo?- preguntó Kiyoshi-san.

-¿Y aun así dejaste que ellos estuvieran espiando en nuestra organización, en la organización de la cual tú también formas parte?- preguntó Akizuki-san clavando sus imponentes orbes en Deidara.

-Hai, son mis pupilos, ellos también son de mi Aldea y no estaban merodeando, yo les ordené que buscaran en los alrededores para verificar que nadie nos hubiera seguido. Hnm- contestó sin vacilar y con la mirada fija hacia ellos.

-Jum- fue el único sonido que emitió el de rasgos felinos. –Bien hecho mocoso, bien hecho- continuo mientras le sonreía y alzaba su choko para beber nuevamente.

Sus compañeros asintieron y siguieron bebiendo.

-¿Nani? Pero…pero… se supone que debían regañarte, no felicitarte como a un perro- espetó el azabache.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Kiyoshi-san.

-Etto... Pues…-

"_No digan sus nombres verdaderos, cámbienlos, digan lo que quieran siempre y cuando sean diferentes a los suyos"_

"_De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de presentarnos-ttebayo" _

-Él es Naramaru y es marucón- presentó el gennin a su compañero sin percatarse del significado que le tomarían los demás.

-¿Nani?- preguntó el moreno al escuchar aquello, así que decidió vengarse.

-Ha-hai, y este baka a mi lado se llama Ruto y es puto-

-¡Omae! ¡No es cierto!-

Los mayores comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente. Ino y Sakura agradecieron a Kami el hecho de que ellos ya estuvieran algo tomados y ya no pensaran adecuadamente.

-¡Cállense!- ordenó Deidara mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"_Son unos torpes, como pudieron elegir semejantes nombres"_

Sakura se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a exhalar humo de sus orificios nasales.

Ino se dio cuenta de que no se calmarían así que tomó una drástica medida.

-¡Hai, hai ahora todos saben sus gustos. Estaría bien entonces decirles que ustedes son novios y son una feliz pareja!-

Inmediatamente dejaron de pelear, Shikamaru y Naruto se giraron hacia el "Akatsuki" con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por la repentina declaración.

-En ese caso ellos también necesitarán una habitación grande para pasar estos días- dijo Higurashi-san guiñando un ojo y después comenzó a reír.

El gennin y el jounnin se voltearon ver, en sus caras se podía apreciar la desesperación y la vergüenza.

-¡Todos son unos raros!- gritó Sakai levantándose de su silla y saliendo rápidamente de allí, por una extraña razón su rostro estaba teñido de un fuerte color carmesí.

-Kana, tendrás que buscar otra cama matrimonial-

-Enseguida amo- contesto antes de retirarse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de las chicas. La de ellos se encontraba al lado de ésta.

-Sugoi, estas habitaciones son tan grandes y lujosas-

-Hai, es verdad- concordó la Haruno con su rubio compañero.

-¡Ino, me das envidia-ttebayo! Yo quería pasar la noche con Sakura-chan- se quejó el portador del Kyubi haciendo pucheros. –¡Ahora tengo que dormir con este homosexual en la misma cama!- finalizó mientras señalaba al Nara.

-¡Omae! Te recuerdo que todo esto es tú culpa. ¡Baka! Yo tampoco quería dormir contigo. Yo…quería pasar la noche y dormir al lado de Ino…-

-¿Ah?-

-Etto…hai…am, pues porque tengo más confianza con ella…No me malinterpreten. Además Ino, ya hemos pasado muchas noches juntos, no hay porque avergonzarse ¿o sí?- trató de defenderse el de ojos caoba, pero empeoró la situación.

-¡Puerca! ¡No me habías contado de eso!-

-¿Así que ya cumpliste tu sueño Shikamaru?- le preguntó el Uzumaki.

-¿Nani? ¡No, Shikamaru!- gritó la rubia y se dirigió a él para darle una cachetada. –¡Jum, eres un hentai de lo peor!-

-No Ino, yo…no quise decir eso…-

-¡Damare! Ahora sálganse, sálganse ahora. Ya me quiero quitar esto y también los vendajes. ¡Sakura por favor!- gritó mientras se empezaba a despojar de su gabardina.

Por su parte la pelirosa hizo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para jalarlos fuera de la habitación.

-¡No Sakura, espera!-

-Lo siento pero mi "maestro" me ha dado una orden. Hasta mañana y …disfruten su primer noche juntos- dijo con una sonrisa y tras decirlo les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Tsk! Problemáticas. Vámonos ya Naruto, tenemos que descansar por muy difícil que sea-

-Mmm…De acuerdo, pero no vayas a abusar de mí mientras duermo, solo porque me parezco a Ino. ¿Eh?- le advirtió el gennin.

Como respuesta el moreno solo se limitó a darle un buen golpe en la cabezota.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*INNER: ¡Hola! Mi ama y maestra no se encuentra en estos momentos, así que yo estoy cuidando su fic.

*INNER: Si no dejan reviews…¡Les cortaré los dedos! Para que así tengan una buena razón del porque no pudieron dejarle un RW a mi amada Chanekin.

(RISA SADICA)

°-YO: ¿Pero qué demonios dices Inner? ¡Estoy aquí!

*INNER: Solo estoy advirtiendo lo que les puede pasar linda, nada grave…

°-YO: Ni siquiera me has preguntado si lo apruebo.

*INNER: De acuerdo… ¿Puedo cortarles los dedos, ama?

°-YO: ¡No! Si les cortas los dedos, ¿Con qué van a dejarme un RW?

*INNER: Pueden dejarlo con su lengua.

°-YO: ¡Inner! O sí, sí claro…¡Estás mal! Anda…regresa a mi mente y no salgas hasta que yo lo autorice, ¿quieres?

*INNER: Como usted quiera…

°-YO: Espera, mejor córtales la lengua.

*INNER: (MOSTRANDO LOS COLMILLOS) Eres la mejor…

¡Ejem! Disculpen todo lo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado y prepárense para lo bueno. Gracias por leer. .

PD: Dejen un review, es enserio lo anterior. XD

Saludos! Besos! Muuuaaa! *.* Los quiere, la verdadera y única Chanekin.n


	5. CaC V

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, no son míos pero la loca idea, sí es mía! :P**

**Aclaración:** Para no revolver a la audiencia, he decido emplear a Ino mientras es Deidara como hombre; oseáse que lo ocuparé siempre como masculino cuando se disfrace y cuando esté normal (siendo mujer), seguiré tomando a Ino como tal, porque hasta a mí se me dificulta cuando revuelvo los sexos de éste par.

Konnichipuuu :D

Bastante tiempo, ¿no?

Lo siento, les debo una gran disculpa a todos pero últimamente no he logrado la inspiración necesaria, he tenido muchos problemas personales, sin embargo, pues lo intentaré, no puedo dejar pendiente algo que ya empecé y espero sea de su agrado.

Bueno…heme aquí otra vez, y con la continuación.

Gracias por su paciencia, y como siempre agradezco su apoyo.

Lee despacio y trata de sacar tus conclusiones.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

°-…..CaC V…..-°

A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron muy temprano pues debían de asegurarse de cumplir con el disfraz correspondiente.

—¡Itae!

—No te quejes—contestó Sakura mientras apretaba una larga venda en el pecho de su rubia amiga.

—¡Ya es suficiente onegai frente!

—Eso te pasa por querer seguir _**todos**_los pasos de nuestra Tsunade Shishou— le espetó nuevamente al tiempo en que apretaba más las venda.

—¿Nanda-to, te refieres a sus pechos?

—Anda, ya casi terminamos, sólo hay que…asegurarlo. Ayúdame y sume el pecho—dijo la pelirosada haciendo un último esfuerzo y tras atar la venda cayó sobre la cama.

—¡Maldita puerca! ¡¿Por qué tienes esos pechos? — maldijo en voz alta mientras apretaba de enojo sus verdes ojos.

—Gracias a Kami- susurró la mentalista al saber que su tormento había terminado, bueno al menos por ahora.

-Me parece que Naruto y Shikamaru siguen dormidos, no se escuchan ruidos del otro lado, ni siento sus pensamientos—especuló la blonda al tiempo en que se colocaba la gabardina.

—Hai, yo tampoco. Bueno, será mejor que lo despierte

—¡NARUTO!—gritó su Inner en su mente.

Ino se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — ¡Marquesina no hagas eso! Recuerda que estamos conectados—

—Precisamente por eso lo hago— contestó con una sonrisa.

Y después de eso se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un grito al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ya despertó—concluyó victoriosa y se encamino a el tocador para terminar de arreglarse.

—Eres de lo peor—dijo la florista entrecerrando sus ojos y posteriormente se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En cuanto salió del recinto, estiró sus brazos y esbozó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

—Bien, es hora de la acción—se dijo a sí mismo al recordar que aquél día se encargaría de "mostrar sus habilidades" frente a los otros y demostrar que era digno de pertenecer a dicha organización.

Empezó a caminar hacia la sala, pues pensó que allí se encontrarían los demás miembros, sobre todo porque sabía que uno de ellos aún estaba ausente. Pero al llegar observó con decepción que aún no había nadie.

—Qué extraño. ¿Será que todavía no despiertan?

—Eso es porque siguen ebrios o tienen una terrible resaca.

El joven Akatsuki se giró para encarar a quien le había respondido.

—¿Sa-Sakai?

—Deja de balbucear mi nombre, como si no lo supieras…— le atajó el azabache cruzando los brazos.

—Lo siento. Pero…y entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Son las 9 de la mañana, acabó de terminar mi primer entrenamiento.

El de ojos azules notó que en todo lo que respondía nunca lo volteaba a ver, de hecho, hasta tenía sus ojos cerrados, pareciera como si ni siquiera quisiera hacerlo.

De repente vio con sorpresa como uno de sus ojos se abría para inspeccionarlo. Y al momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, éste dio un respingo y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar. –Y dime, ¿cómo te va con… t-tu novia? — dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y de sonar seguro sin embargo ninguna de las dos cosas funcionaron.

El blondo notó como la plática había adquirido un extraño giro, sin embrago trató también de poner un poco de su parte —Ah, te refieres a esa ruidosa mujer, pues, no me quejo, es la única que me ha querido desde…siempre, hace tiempo tuvimos una fuerte pelea y nos distanciamos por años, pero ahora, creo que ella es la única mujer en la que puedo confiar— explicó él, que en teoría era lo que había pasado con su amistad.

El gran joven se rió — ¡Ja! Pues tú no eres tan callado, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero me irrita que alguien además de mí grite— se burló el Akatsuki.

—Por alguna razón me tranquiliza el hecho de saber que no hayas acabado con el de cabellos rojos.

—¿Qué dijiste-hmn?—demandó saber, al no entender el trasfondo de dicho comentario.

—Yo…etto…yo…— trataba de explicar el azabache, sin embargo sólo conseguía tartamudear. — ¡Maldita sea yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no seré como los demás, me niego a lamerte las sandalias! — dijo recuperando el aliento y acercando su enorme cuerpo al de Deidara.

—¿Y sabes qué más **Ken***? ¡Me muero de ganas de destrozarte, de tenerte debajo mío y hacer de ti lo que se me plazca!— siseó el ojiverde demasiado cerca de su boca.

Definitivamente, ni siendo Ino Yamanaka ni siendo el gran Deidara pudo responder, sólo se limitó a tragar saliva sonoramente.

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, el de la Hierba se separó abruptamente y después de aclararse la garganta varias veces dijo: —Creo que…es hora de que me vaya a despertar a mi padre.

—Hai—se limitó a decir Deidara como respuesta, realmente no se le ocurría nada más lógico por decir.

Cuando el mayor cruzó la sala, Hana se atravesó frente a él con una bandeja plateada con onigiris y extendió sus delicados brazos, para ofrecerle algo de comida después de su trote matutino.

—Me preguntaba si mi amo querría algo de comer, para recuperar fuerzas.

Deidara se disponía a regresar a su habitación a esperar a los otros miembros de la organización, pero la acción de la mucama lo hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta próximo a la salida. Desde allí pudo observar la cuidadosa manera en que la chica miraba a Sakai, se dio cuenta de cómo ella recorría discretamente con sus orbes grisáceos el bien formado cuerpo del **tigreño*; **se encontraba cubierto por finas gotas de sudor, que a su vez resbalaban por su adónico rostro y otras cuantas que rondaban libremente por sus fibrosos brazos.

El de la gabardina con nubes rojas no pudo evitar sonreír, y cuando la sirvienta se vio descubierta, no tuvo otra opción más que agachar su cabeza, a tal punto que parecía que sólo miraba sus senos. Su secreto había sido descubierto.

Sakai se le quedó viendo como si nada, y con cara de extrañeza tomó uno y se lo llevó inmediatamente a la boca y continuó su camino. —Arigatou— trató de decir ya que lo tenía todo adentro.

La pequeña mujer sonrió abiertamente de manera victoriosa.

—Díselo.

—¿Ah? — se giró hacia la voz. —No sé qué quiere decir Deidara-sama.

—Es un estúpido y carente de sentido común, si no sé lo dices jamás se dará cuenta— explicó el de las cicatrices.

Ella serena como siempre contestó. —Lo mismo corre para usted señor— dijo con tristeza y se giró para regresar a la cocina dejando a un rubio bastante confundido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***…..Con Naruto y Shikamaru…..* **

Mientras tanto, los chicos mantenían una importante conversación.

—Genial, ahora todos creen que somos…novios, y lo peor del asunto es que Ino se haya enojado conmigo por el comentario de ayer—se quejó Shikamaru.

—Hai, lo sé amigo, eso es horrible— coincidió el Uzumaki.

—No creí que entenderías mi situación con la problemática.

—¿Nani? ¿Quién está hablando de Ino? Yo me refería al hecho del yaoi que vieron entre nosotros—contraatacó el rubio con una mueca de enfado.

—¡Tsk! No sé como pensé que te estabas preocupando por mí— dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza varias veces.

—¡Oe! Alto, alto compañero no digas eso, no es de que no me importen ustedes, es sólo que "este" problema es…un poco más grande— trató de calmarlo y decidió valerse también de su mano, frotándole la espalda a modo de apoyo y comprensión.

—¡Ohayo! Les informo que ya…— un joven sirviente había entrado para avisarles de su desayuno, se quedó en la puerta, simplemente no pudo continuar su anuncio y comenzó a toser varias veces. —¡Oh! Kami ¿desde temprano ustedes?…Ya saben…Olvídenlo, ¡discúlpenme onegai! —se disculpó el sirviente riendo nerviosamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

El jounnin y el gennin se miraron confundidos _"¿Pero qué rayos había sido eso?"_ Casi al instante una imagen cruzó sus cabezas, comprendiendo porque aquél hombre había sacado semejante conclusión, ambos se encontraban vistiendo solamente con bóxers, sobre la cama y para empeorar el asunto, Naruto estaba sobando animadamente el tostado dorso de su compañero de equipo.

—¡Asco, datte-bayo! —expresó el chico zorro quitando su manos de aquél inapropiado lugar.

—¡Mataku, ¿crees que me gusta que me frotes mi cuerpo? ¡Ahora se ha empeorado todo! ¡Naruto, controla tus acciones!— lo regañó el de ojos caoba.

—¿Yo? — Preguntó indignado —¡Tu eres el que no se resiste a mí por el parecido que guardo con Ino! — gritó el aludido.

—¡Ja! No tienes idea de lo qué estás diciendo.

—No lo niegues "Marucón" — se burló el blondo. Pero para Shikamaru, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El moreno quién se distinguía por ser tranquilo y calmado reventó, y se abalanzó sobre el chico, tomándolo con fuerza de las muñecas mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared.

—¡Escúchame bien Naruto, más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas baka, porque si realmente fueras como Ino, hace tiempo que ya te hubiera hecho un par de _cosas_!—

Tras terminarlo de decir, se escuchó la puerta otra vez. —Por cierto se me olvidó comentarles que el…¡Cof…Cof! —comenzó a atorarse otra vez. ¡Demonios! ¿De nuevo? Gomenasai, gomenasai—se excusó nuevamente el pobre hombre antes de retirarse.

—¡Argh! —gruñó Naruto. —¡Suéltame! Ahora tu lo empeoraste más si es que se puede— y concluyó zafándose del agarre del estratega.

—Kami-sama debe de odiarme— se quejó Shikamaru. —Esto es demasiado problemático— dijo mientras se separaba totalmente del portador del Kyubi, quien había tomado la actitud de víctima...¿femenina?... ya que tenía los ojos cristalinos y tenía cruzados los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de protección y así conservar la poca integridad física que aún le quedaba.

El Nara se trató de disculpar con él, al presentir que de seguro se le saldrían las lágrimas en cualquier momento — Naruto, no era mi intención, no sucederá otra vez, estoy muy estresado, sabes que no es cierto lo que dije antes.

—Vamos, sólo hay que vestirnos y salir de este lugar.

—Hai, de acuerdo, te perdono, pero de todas formas por…seguridad iré a vestirme al baño— dijo Naruto al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y se metía al tocador.

—Mendokusai—exhaló el shinobi dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Amigo, creo que ya sé porque estás así— dijo saliendo de repente del baño.

El moreno levantó la cabeza, para poner atención.

—La necesitas para estar bien y tranquilo ¿verdad? Es por eso que te impacientas para conseguir su perdón. Pero en sí, tu enojo se debe a que estás inseguro de ese fortachón. ¡Estás celoso!

—Naruto, yo…

—¡Shh! No me interrumpas, aún no termino. Temes que se aleje de ti por culpa de aquel, pero en realidad no sé de qué te preocupas. Ya tienes el puesto y el camino recorrido, ahora señor inteligencia, usa esto último y díselo, hace mucho que dejaste de ser un cobarde ¿cierto?— terminó de decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción y posteriormente regresó a encerrarse en el baño.

—¿Pero qué le hicieron al chico tonto que conozco? —preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Naruto. Ya no seré un cobarde, mucho menos con mis sentimientos. Ino este día te diré todo lo que siento por ti— Y en el rostro del estratega se asomó una perezosa pero genuina sonrisa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***…..Con Ino…* **

—¡Achú! — estornudó sonoramente el Akatsuki. —¿Nanda-to? ¿Acaso alguien estará hablando de mi?...¡Nah, no lo creo!— y tras decirlo comenzó a reír mientras buscaba a su pelirosada amiga.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

*Ken= Muñeco "masculino" de la Marca Barbie.

*Tigreño= Hombre blanco o de tez blanca, que tiene cabellos negros pero ojos claros.

Bien, sé que ha sido una continuación realmente pobre, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, he presentado muchos problemas de salud y de carácter personal también y me cuesta mantener mi habitual humor e imaginación. Espero me entiendan

Muchas gracias por leer, a aquellas personas que les interese, pueden mandarme un P.M y yo les contaré que me ha pasado, estoy segura que recibiré su apoyo :D

Esperaré ansiosa un review suyo y tener noticias de ustedes también.

Como siempre agradezco su atención y no olviden de hacerme saber su opinión.

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
